


Of Fathers and Fights

by TheSuperGayPanda



Series: Baby Bane [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advice, Alec Needs a Hug, Arguing, Bad Parenting, Fear, Gay Bashing, Multi, Nadia is adorable, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperGayPanda/pseuds/TheSuperGayPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert says some nasty things to Alec and Nadia, Alec becomes stressed. Until a certain shadowhunter comes and helps Alec decide what to do about the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fathers and Fights

A small family could be heard all the way down the street from their loft. A toddler was throwing a fit by the sounds of it’s crying and screams, and two men could be heard arguing.

“You! Get out of my home now!!!” Alec hissed at his father, who was standing a few feet from his son and granddaughter sporting a scowl. 

Alec was doing everything he could not to gently set his daughter down in her playpen and lunge for his father's throat. Nadia was four years old now, she’s grown to be a beautiful toddler. She was clinging to her mother like her life depended on it and was crying hysterically. Alec was rocking her back and forth in his arms and glaring at Robert in hatred.

“That thing is an abomination. She shouldn't even exist!” Robert spat, glaring at the toddler in disgust.

The toddler whimpered at the insult and clung even tighter to her mother. Alec was enraged and could barely control himself. The only thing keeping him from screaming at his father was the little girl in his arms. She was absolutely terrified and Alec’s heart broke seeing her like this. He sure as hell wasn't going to add to her distress.

“Don’t you dare speak about my child that way. Now you can leave before I call the institute and report you for harassment!” Alec growled, his voice low and deadly.

Robert’s eyes blazed in fury, not liking being threatened by a homosexual, someone below him. His scowl turned into a deadly smirk. It was a look bordering on complete and utter madness. Alec pulled his daughter even tighter to his chest.

“You are worth nothing. Your half breed you call a child is worth nothing. You’re just a piece of trash that has the most disgusting urges for men. That small, repugnant thing in your arms doesn't even deserve to exist. Worst of all, she’s fathered by two so called men. You two don’t deserve to call yourself men. You’re a weak, pathetic excuse for a shadowhunter. Magnus is a walking joke! He wears glitter and makeup for Raziel’s sake! He's the most pitiful and disgusting of all three of you. This family is a disaster that-”

Suddenly, the front door swung open so hard it rattled and slammed against the wall. Magnus was standing there, finally back from grocery shopping. He had a few grocery bags in his arms and a furious look on his face. The mundane-formerly warlock-slung the bags to the corner of the room and took a protective stance in front of his husband and their child.

“You have approximately three seconds before I-”

“Magnus.”

The mundane whipped around to stare at his husband. Alec looked heartbroken and on the verge of tears. Magnus knew that the only reason he wasn't allowing himself to succumb to the tears welling up in his pretty blue eyes was because of the girl staring up at him. Alec was holding the tears back so that Naddy wouldn't feel helpless. Alec knew he had to stay strong so that Naddy would feel safe.

“Take Naddy into the bedroom. I'll take care of this,” Alec sighed.

Magnus reluctantly nodded before taking his daughter into his arms. He gave his husband a sad and supportive smile before exiting the room and heading down the hallway. The sound of their bedroom door could be heard shutting. Alec turned towards Robert.

“I have done absolutely nothing to you and you come into my home and talk like that in front of my baby. I will not stand for that. I may have let you walk all over me but I won't let you put my child through that. Get out. Now.” Alec ordered.

Robert, seeming to rather be thrown out by his son than shadowhunters, grumbled under his breath and exited the loft. Alec let out a sigh of relief. And that was when he let the tears fall.

-@-

“Why does grandpa hate me daddy?” Naddy pouted up at Magnus.

Magnus let out a shaky breath as he combed his child’s hair. He had given her a bath while Alec dealt with his father because she was a mess from all of the crying she had been doing. He had dressed her in a sparkly pink nightgown and had towel dried her dark locks. He was now sitting down on his and Alec’s bed with her, running a small purple hairbrush through the knots in her hair.

“Your grandfather is a very...difficult man cupcake. He's having a hard time dealing with some things,” Magnus frowned, unable to tell his daughter the whole truth because of her age.

She nodded slightly and winced when Magnus brushed through a particularly large knot in her hair. He smoothed down the strands and kissed the spot where it had hurt her. She smiled up at her father, and it melted his heart. He set the hair brush aside and pulled his baby girl into his arms. 

“But it doesn't matter what your grandpa thinks because you're perfect just the way you are in me and your mother’s eyes. We wouldn't trade you for anything in the world,” Magnus soothed, stroking Nadia’s back.

She grinned and clung to her daddy even tighter, closing her eyes in bliss. The little girl loved her mom and dad more than anything in the world. She couldn't imagine a life without them. Other kids at her daycare would look at her weird because her mother is a man, while their’s are women. That didn't matter to Nadia though. While she had no clue as to why her mother was a man, she wouldn't have it any other way.

“I love you daddy,” she giggled.

Magnus’s heart melted. Nadia was the only thing on this planet he loved just as much as Alec. How could he not love something so beautiful, so sweet, something that was part Alec and part himself in the flesh and blood?

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too sugarplum, how about we go play with my makeup?” Magnus grinned, his heart warming when her eyes lit up like fireworks.

With that, the father and daughter raced into Magnus’s closet.

-@-

Alec sat perched up on the roof of his home, staring down at the busy streets of Brooklyn in a daze. He needed some peace for a little while, so he left a note for Magnus letting him know where he was and why so as not to worry him. He knew Nadia was really confused by this whole ordeal. He knew she would want answers, answers that he wasn't quite sure he was ready to give. He wasn't even so sure himself of how his father could say such horrible things to his son and granddaughter. He was monstrous.

Before he could begin burying himself so deep in his thoughts he might suffocate, a slight breeze could be felt. He knew who it was before even turning to face them, just by the slight waver to their gracefulness. It was a shadowhunter alright, one that was just getting used to being one. Simon.

He looked up and saw the once nerdy mundane, now nephilim. When he’d unintentionally traded in his mundie life for the shadow world, there was much more he had left behind. He had traded his geeky colorful gamer Tees and boot-cut jeans for an whole new dark attire. He had really grown into the world of the nephilim. He was currently wearing a dark grey collared shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots.

He had also traded his neat, slicked back hair for a messy, slightly spiked style. His nerdy eyeglasses were now a pair of hipster ones. He looked like something out of a magazine. 

“You okay man?” He frowned, taking a seat next to the other male.

Alec shook his head. Him and Simon had gotten used to one another’s presence over the years, but they weren't exactly close. Yes, they'd made small talk before, but besides that time when Simon was a vampire and Alec allowed him to drink from him, they never spoke much more than that. They didn't have anything against the other, so there wasn't any disliking on either side. But things were always just so awkward. If you walked in on someone so many times that you barely talked to banging your sister, you'd feel a bit awkward with them as well. Not to mention that one time when Simon had accidentally stumbled upon Magnus and Alec fucking like rabbits in heat in his bedroom at the institute. In his defense though, Alec had forgot to lock the door and Simon had thought it was the bathroom.

“I’m not gonna make you tell me or anything, because it’s not really my business anyways. But if you need someone to talk to, I’m here to listen,” he sighed, glancing at Alec before gazing back up at the stars above them.

Alec took a deep breath. Simon could be trusted, he was his brother in law and father of his two nephews after all. And it wasn't like he hated him or anything, because he seemed like a decent guy. Plus, all of his feelings were about to explode. He couldn't talk to Jace about it because he’d try to go out and murder Robert before he even got a sentence out. Isabelle wouldn't be much help either because she’d probably end up doing the same. Clary was too stressed out from her pregnancy and he didn't want to burden her. Magnus was busy trying to comfort Nadia. So here’s Simon.

So Alec proceeded to explain his troubles with his father to Simon. The brunette boy listened intently, which made Alec feel slightly better. At least he was trying to help. So when he finished, Simon waited a few seconds to make sure he was done speaking before commenting. 

“If Robert ever said something like that to Elijah or Ruben, I’d personally slit his throat. How could anyone say such a thing to their own family?” said Simon with an incredulous expression on his face.

Alec shook his head, still unable to answer that question. “I have no idea.”

Simon gave a supportive smile. “Want some advice? Parent to parent?”

Alec nodded eagerly. 

“Cut Robert out completely. If anyone, I don't care if it’s Raziel in the flesh, spoke to my children that way, I wouldn't have anything to do with them. It’s what would be best for Nadia. If this continues, she’ll more than likely end up with a poor self esteem,” Simon explained, before adding with a genuine smile. “She’s far too beautiful to doubt herself.”

Alec grinned from ear to ear. Much to his dismay, he still loved his father. One doesn't simply hate their parent so easily. But his daughter was his number one priority. So if that meant cutting off all ties with Robert Lightwood, so be it.

Not even two minutes after Simon had left, he heard giggling coming from behind a air conditioning unit a few yards away. Before he could rise from his seat on the concrete to investigate, he found himself being tackled by his husband. Alec shrieked in surprise before laughing as he spotted their daughter standing a few feet away. She was wearing a long, royal looking dress and a Burger King crown was perched on top of her head. She wore several beaded necklaces and bracelets and a hint of pink eye shadow and glittery red lipgloss. 

“What would you like me to do with the prisoner now your highness?” Magnus smiled at Nadia, who had a serious expression on her face. It was obvious she was trying really hard not to burst into a fit of giggles. 

She stuck her nose in the air. “Take him to the torture chambers!” She spoke in a very awful imitation of a British accent. 

Magnus saluted and gripped his husband by the waist. He easily threw him over his shoulder and marched down the stairs of the fire escape, a smiling Nadia in tow. Alec lifted his head from Magnus’s lower back and stuck his tongue out at Naddy, who simply rolled her pretty blue cat-eyes. 

Soon, Alec found himself strapped to a chair in the middle of the bathroom. Naddy was standing on top of a chair and messily applying lipstick to his lips. Magnus stood behind him, chuckling as he scrubbed syrup into Alec’s hair. The nephilim boy was having more fun playing with his husband and daughter than he’d ever had on a demon hunt. He knew that this was the way he wanted to spend the rest of his days.


End file.
